Little Cuddles & Cheer Friends
by serendipitouswords
Summary: Rachel has a secret. A way to cope with the terrors of high school. Soon she'll learn that it's the most unlikely classmates that will understand her deepest desires. {Non-sexual age-play}
1. Chapter 1

She would never get used to the sensation of a thousand icicles bombarding her skin, the blue raspberry flavouring dripping down her chilled cheeks and rolling over her lips. Her tongue would instinctively dart out, tasting the enemies weapon as her hands would move to her eyes, removing any icy remnants so she could see once again. The ice cold slushie facial was like a shock to her system, everything but herself in that moment would cease to exist. Nothing but the stinging of the ice could be felt until the cackles and laughter of the perpetrators and the rest of the student body would infiltrate back into her consciousness. "Fag spawn!" The words of Karovsky were followed by the bellowing laughter of the football player as the brunette found herself shoved against the metal of the lockers, numerous insults being thrown her way as she wrapped her arms defensively around her torso, waiting for her attackers to leave so she could run to the sanctuary of the bathroom. Rachel quickly turned on the balls of her feet, opening the locker she was pushed into and grabbing her bag containing fresh clothing. As the crowd began to dissipate, she dipped her head, quickly pushing through the rest of the students to make her way to the bathroom so she could clean off for the second time that day, blinking back tears, the proud girl refusing to let herself cry until she was granted some privacy.

Once she'd checked each stall, ensuring she was well and truly alone in the second floor bathroom, Rachel finally let her walls crumble for a moment. She placed her bag beside the sink, sniffling quietly to herself as she leaned forwards, running the warm water through her hair so she could wash away the sticky slushie coating her brunette locks. Two slushies in one day... She knew as soon as she opened her eyes this morning that today would not be her day. She'd had that ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach as soon as she woke. And hell was she right. Karovskys words rang in her ears as she used her fingers to brush her now slushie free locks from her face before grabbing her sports towel, dabbing any slushie remains from her skin before retrieving her last change of clothes from her bag, a faint smile forming on her lips as she spied her comforting bear, Mr Harrison, appearing from the bag. He accompanied her to school everyday, ever since the slushies and insults had begun, she'd needed a friend to provide her with warmth and comfort to soothe her when the rest of the student body turned against her. She left him resting in the top of her bag, deciding to change her clothing before she would gather him up into her arms for her much needed post-slushie cuddles. Hopefully this was the last slushie of the day, she didn't have another change of clothing to save her for a third time. She bundled her clothing into her arms and scurried into the closest stall, quickly stripping from her damp, sticky sweater, letting it fall to the floor with the rest of her clothing before slipping on a pale blue collared dress. She pulled on a pair of knee high socks before slipping her feet into her blue dolly pumps when she heard the swing of the bathroom door, forcing Rachel's stomach to knot and tumble. "Rachie?" The inquisitive voice of one Brittany Pierce filtered into her stall as she audibly sighed in relief. Rachel straightened out her dress before gathering up her old clothing and leaving the stall, she curled her lips into her trademark Rachel Berry smile as she looked toward Brittany. The young girl didn't have any friends, but that didn't stop Britt from being nice to her. The blonde was friendly with everyone, the social lines blurred to her as she skipped merrily to speak with whoever she wished, ignoring the rules of who she was 'supposed' to interact with. "Hi Brittany. What're you doing in here!"

Brittany's face lit up with a beatific smile as she skipped over to the Star Brunette, pulling her into her arms, Rachel's face pressed into her chest, her eyes wide with shock as she continued to hold her clothing in her arms that were now squished between both girls. Rachel's words were muffled as a surprised squeak escaped her lip. "Excuse me, Brittany. As much as this hug is a better surprise than the slushie I just experienced, why are you here?" Brittany just giggled, tightening her hold on the brunette as the bathroom door swung open for a second time. "Britt-Britt, let the dwarf go before she suffocates in your arms." The sound of Sanatana's voice sent Rachel into a mini panic, her thoughts racing as she imagined this being some kind of prank, the Lantina ready to slushie her for a third time. As a result, Rachel momentarily burrowed further into the tight embrace of the friendly blonde before she stiffened, wiggling free from her grasp, her posture straight as she turned to face Santana with her chin held high. "Whatever you both want, please get it over with. I'd rather not have a third slushie today." Rachel's words snapped defensively from her lips as she turned on her heels to reach for her bag to pack away her clothing.

"Stop with the bitching, Manhands. I just followed Britt." Santana scowls, a look of forced disgust gracing her features. "She wanted to check on you." Santana was unable to continue her words, having been halted by the childlike squeal escaping her best-friends lips. Rachel all but jumped out of her skin as Brittany pushed passed her, reaching for the bear that was laying visible at the top of her bad. "Look Sannie! Rachie has a friend. Isn't he so cute?!" She grabbed the bear, skipping over to the other cheerleader, holding the bear up for Santana to see, the excitement visible on Brittany's features. Rachel shovelled her clothing into her tote bag, wanting nothing more than for the ground to swallow her up whole as she slowly turned to face the two girls.. No one was supposed to know about Mr Harrison, she was already at the bottom of the social pyramid, she didn't want to commit social suicide too! She was met with a brow raise and a smirk coming from Santana, it was as though you could see all myriad of insults circling her brain as she flicked through them all, waiting for the perfect one to spew from her lips. But to Rachel's surprise that moment never came. "You're right, Britt-Britt, the thing has a cute bear." To say Rachel was surprised was an understatement, no insults? No derogatory names? Well, she referred to her as a thing, but still.. She could have done better than that, instead she just agreed with Brittany? Slowly shaking her head to free her from her thoughts, Rachel shoved her belongings into the tote bag and flung it over her shoulder, she quickly reached for the bear in Brittany's arms, her smile strained across her lips. "Um. That's.. not mine! My cousins, she like's to let me look after it for her. Children. Eh?" Rachel flashed the sweetest smile she could muster, reaching for the bear once again from Britt. "Oh sure, your cousins" Santana used air quotes when speaking to Rachel, the tiny brunette visibly squirming as she mentally prayed to leave this bathroom unscathed. "He's so cute, Rachie. Can I cuddle him again soon?" "S-sure, Britt, as long as I can have him back for now." Rachel wanted this meeting to be over with as soon as possible and staying on Brittany's good side was definitely the way forwards. The blonde handed the bear to Rachel who relaxed almost instantly upon coming into contact with Mr Harrison, she hugged him too her chest, trying not to give away her attachment to the soft toy as she pushed passed both girls, summing that now would be the best time to leave befre any questions could be asked. With a hurried "I have to go now" leaving her lips, Rachel left the bathroom quicker than she'd ever moved before.

"Right. Her cousins bear." Santana mumbled to herself as she span on her heels to watch the bathroom door swing shut.

"Sannie, why did Rachie lie about her bear? It is her cuddle bear, right? Like, Mrs Muggles is my cuddle bear?"

"Uh huh, Britt-Britt, it's hers." Santana's words trailed off as she continued to watch the space that Berry once was, her mind beginning to wander.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to all the followers of this story so far! This is my first time writing a story of this nature, so please bare with me. The idea makes me curious, but I don't know as much as I should. I don't currently have a beta, so any typos or spelling mistakes are my own, and if I could, I would incinerate them all. Ha. Typos infuriate my inner perfectionist. If you guys would mind giving me some feedback through reviews I would be extremely grateful! Here is the next update. I hope you enjoy. 3 Regina.**

* * *

Santana's thoughts had kept circling for the rest of the day, always landing back on that brief encounter with Berry in the bathroom. Contrary to popular knowledge, she didn't really hate the girl. Even if she did put on an Oscar winning performance as though she despised her existence on a regular basis. Granted, the girl was annoying, especially when she was up on her high horse ranting about show tunes and how her voice was better than everyone else's, but she didn't hate her. Not really.. In fact, she was rather soft on her. But she wasn't allowed to like her! No! The HBIC does not grow crushes on the lowest of the low. Santana did not want to fall a few pegs down the social ladder just because she had a crush on the petite diva. So instead, she masked it all with hatful insults and slushy facials, which in her defence, she hadn't thrown at all this year. Something about that encounter in the bathroom tugged at her heart strings though. The bear.. The relief and comfort in Rachel's eyes when she finally had him in her arms again. It was such an innocent reaction and it reminded her of Brittany. The two cheerleaders had a special relationship that no one at this bigoted school would ever understand.. But she saw something in Rachel.. Something that gave her hope that possibly she could find a way in with the diva. And that possibly the diva would understand.

"Mama?" Santana was pulled from her thoughts as the childlike whisper graced her ears. She could feel Brittany stood beside her as she placed her books into her locker, ready to leave the school for the day. Santana held out her pinky finger toward the blonde, smiling warmly when they joined together, her voice leaving her lips in a hushed soft tone, uncharacteristic to the fiery brunette. "Soon, baby. You can be little soon."  
The blonde cheerleader used the palm of her hand to mask a tired yawn, little Brittany having struggled to manage through the day without a nap. Santana knew that the exhaustion was hitting the young blonde, deducing that was why her little self was coming out to play before they'd even left school. Britt was only little in the halls of McKinley when she was either sleepy or someone had been mean to her. Otherwise, little Britt-Britt only came out when she was safe at home. Once she'd filled her locker with unwanted books, Santana guided her bestfriend and sometimes lover out to the parking lot at the front of the school. Brittany instantly ran ahead, weaving between the cars until she situated herself beside Santana's red Mercedes. Using the remote key, the brunette unlocked her car, the lights flashing to signal that the doors could now be opened, prompting Brittany to climb into the back seat, her thumb slipping into her mouth as she tugged her favourite bear, Mrs Muggles from her backpack. Santana soon reached Brittany at the car, ensuring the girl was buckled in before climbing into her own seat so she pull out the parking lot. "Is my baby ready to go home?" A tired mumble escaped the blondes lips as Santana watched her nod through the review mirror before the young girl slumped further into her seat, a small yawn escaping her lips. Santana couldn't help the find smile that graced her features, she loved it when little Brittany came out to play.. It pulled at her protective instincts and her inner mother. There was nothing sexual about it to them, the girl who gave sweet lady kisses and little Britt-Britt were two different entities who brought out two different sides to Santana.

The brunette drove the route to her apartment on autopilot, she knew which roads to take off by heart. Ever since she'd come out to her parents, they'd given her her own place to stay, she needed some 'space' to be herself. And as much as she put up a fuss, not wanting to leaver her family home, the girl would be forever grateful for this apartment because without it she would never have discovered this thing between herself and Britt. "We're home, baby." Santana smiled to herself when she noticed that the cheerful blonde had fallen asleep on the drive home. She quickly exited the car, making her way to the back so she could lift her young passenger, shutting the door with one bump from her hip. Cheerios practice was gruelling, but it definitely aided her ability to lift the girl. Thanks Coach, right? Santana carried the girl across the threshold, humming quietly as she continued to carry her into the living room before placing her on the couch. Brittany stirred momentarily as the brunette draped a blanket over her frame. "Play Rachie when wakie, mama?" She mumbled her words before instantly passing out once again, a soft chuckle escaping Santana's lips as she pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Sweet dreams, baby. Maybe you guys can play tomorrow." Once she ensured that the blonde was settled for her nap, Santana made her way to the kitchen to prepare some dinner, knowing her little girl would be hungry as soon as she woke. Whilst glancing through the refrigerator, her eyes scanning the shelves for something to eat her thoughts once again circled back to the petite diva, making a note to talk to her tomorrow. "I'm coming for you, Berry."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for how sucky this chapter is. It was so hard to write and it's only a filler chapter. I will get to the good stuff soon, I promise. I do not have a beta, so all typos or mistakes are my own. *stabs all my typos and pretends they dont exist***

**Thank you so much for all the comments, follows and faves, you have no idea how much that all means to me. **

**Happy reading! And I hope to hear from you soon.**

**Regina x**

* * *

Rachel was on edge for the rest of the day after her encounter with Brittany and Santana. Having been caught with her bear was too close of a call, even if she did manage to sway them away from her attention with the lie about her cousin. She knew she'd have to be more careful about her..needs..from now on, she'd have to ensure that Mr Harrison only came out when the situation was dire and she was utterly sure she was alone. Every call of her name or the laughter of the more popular students made the hairs on her neck stand on edge, she was sure something would happen, maybe another slushy or a hateful slur thrown her way, but to her surprise she managed to make it to the final bell relatively unscathed. Her petite frame scurrying from the school grounds as quickly as her knee high sock covered legs would take her. Unlike the rest of the student body, she didn't have a car, so whilst everyone else was distracted in the parking lot she managed to leave the grounds and begin the familiar walk home. She didn't mind walking, it was just even more time that she could spend exercising rather than being lazy. She had to keep her figure perfect and walking to and from school helped aid this process.

Any hope left inside Rachel left her as soon as she stepped into her silent home. The post it stuck to the notice board letting her know that her fathers would be away...again. This time for a month on a humanitarian project in Uganda. Yes, she should be proud that her fathers travelled the world on a regular basis, making a difference in other peoples lives… but she missed them. And sometimes a 16 year old girl needs her fathers too. Is that too selfish to ask? They'd been travelling since she was in second grade, first fobbing her off onto relatives or a nanny service, but come fourth grade she was just left alone in the house ever since. She'd see her fathers maybe one or two days every few months because they would always rush off for another 'last minute trip'.

"Guess it's just you and me again, Mr Harrison" She sighed to herself as her hand instinctively dug into her school bag, once her favourite bear was free from its daily prison, she tossed her bag to the ground, engulfing the plush item in her arms and buried her nose against his soft fur to inhale his familiar calming scent. The diva slowly made her way up the stairs to her room, slipping off her shoes upon entering her gold star and pink wallpapered sanctuary, her toes curling in the plush carpeting.

"Teddy wan' cuddle?" little Rachel was definitely coming out to play as the young girl sat her bear on the end of her bed before beginning to absentmindedly taking of her school clothing. Once she was left in nothing but her underwear she shuffles to her closet, picking out her favourite pair of footsie pyjamas which were decorated with little music notes. A faint giggle escaped Rachels lips upon zipping up her PJ's, little Rachie well and truly out now. She toddled over to her bed and scooped up her favourite bear before falling backwards onto her bum. Rachels brow began to knit together in a slight frown, wishing she had some form of diaper to cushion her poor buttocks when she landed so heavily.

"Owie, Mr Harrison. It hurt." She sniffled against the fur of her bear, her child-like voice quietly singing a soft lullaby in an attempt to sooth herself. She wanted a mummy to do that for her. Or at least someone bigger who wanted to take care of her. No one ever wanted to look after Rachie, not even her own dads - that was made evidently clear through them scampering off for work at every opportunity - so the young girl was forced to take up the role of parent and child all herself. Her desire to be cared for had always been there, deep down inside of her, but it wasn't until her 14th birthday, which consequently she spent alone, that she began to actively embrace her little side. She'd cuddle her bear, watch cartoons, babble to herself and just participate in anything that enabled her to forget her worries and sorrows for a little while. Rachie was a comfort and it helped her deal with the stress of each troubling day she made it through. But now, two years later, she wanted nothing more than a mommy to take care of her. Especially after the encounter in the bathroom with the two cheerleaders, she wanted someone to cuddle her and tell her that it was okay, that they didn't know anything.

Rachel remained on the floor cuddling her bear for the rest of the night, she'd quite often sleep this way, pulling a small blanket down over her petite form. She couldn't cook herself dinner, she was too young for that, so more times than not, Rachel would skip dinner completely. Her only meal of the day being lunch in school. It just provided her even more proof that she needed someone to take care of her. But how was she supposed to find someone willing to do that?

Santana spent the afternoon after school cleaning her apartment and prepping dinner whilst her little Britt-Britt slept. She couldn't help but smile every time she passed the blonde on the couch, she looked so peaceful, dreaming about god knows what as she replenished her energy through slumber.

"Wakey wakey, little nugget." Santanas soft voice penetrated the blondes sleep, a small lazy forming on her lips as she began to wake. "Mama!"

"Hey babygirl. Did you sleep well?" Santana asked, her fingers smoothing the messy hair of the tired toddler, a simple nod given to her in response. "Mama made your favourite for dinner. Chicken nuggets!"

The blonde squealed and instantly sat up, her arms raising to the brunette. "Rachie haves nuggets too?"

Santana shook her head, smiling softly as she lifted the young girl into her arms, carrying her to her special high chair waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Rachie isn't here, silly girl." She ruffled her hair once she was sat and strapped in, placing her small plate of chicken nuggets and carrot sticks on her plate. "I said maybe you guys can play tomorrow, huh? We'll find a way to talk to her."

The young blonde just grinned with delight as she began nibbling her first chicken nugget, her legs swinging happily from the high chair. "Rachie gon' plaaaay!"

Brittany squealed and giggled as she ate. She'd wanted to play with Rachie for a long time, she always thought she would be good at the games she liked to play. And after finding her little bear today, she just knew that Rachel was what she was looking for. Maybe she could even join their little family and live happily with them? If Brittany was good at anything, then it was definitely reading people. She'd noticed Rachel had been darker recently.. she knew she needed someone and hopefully her and Santana were just the someones she needed to make her smile again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the comments and feedback. I love hearing from you guys. 3 Here is the next chapter for you, I hope you enjoy it! There is some Britt/Rachel interaction here.**

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update, I was hit with a surge of writers block and struggled so hard to find the right words to fit this scene. There is so much I wanted to do that I had to split it into different chapters or you'd end up reading the entire story in this one update. Aha.**

**I have a request for you guys, if any of you would like to send me prompt ideas for one shots, it would be highly appreciated. I sometimes feel like writing little one shots to keep my mind fresh and full of ideas. Feel free to PM me anytime. **

**Happy reading! Regina xoxo**

* * *

Rachel made it to school the next day fresh and ready to face any obstacles that were thrown her way head on. Mr Harrison was tucked away at the bottom of her bag, he wasn't allowed to come out to play under any circumstances, but at least he was there. That was comfort enough for her as he held her head high and walked through the double doors of McKinley to start her day.

The young diva made her way straight to her locker, she would usually spend a little time in the Glee classroom, practicing her vocals, but today, like most other days recently, she'd woken late and just wasn't feeling it.. She'd rather stay home cuddling Mr Harrison then come to school early every day. Upon dumping the unnecessary books and her bag into her locker, she had just a couple of minutes before the bell rang signalling she had to get to class.

She had Spanish first, shuffling her way to the back row. She didn't fancy correcting Mr Schue's many mistakes as he taught. She wanted to keep to herself and just wish the day away until she could finally get home and comfort herself the best way she knew how. Rachel spent the duration of the class with her nose in her notebook, doodling on the ruled page, she didn't really need to pay attention, she was largely fluent in Spanish, she wouldn't learn anything new here. And so, It wasn't until a screwed up scrap of paper landed on her desk that she was pulled from her imagination and doodling.

Rachel quickly grasped the paper, her brow knitting in slight confusion as she lifted her head to glance around the classroom. Her gaze caught by one tall blonde cheerleader who was staring her way. A huge grin plastered on her lips.

So the note was from Brittany? Rachel glanced down at the paper curiously as she began to unfold it, her own lips tugging into a small smile, finding the blondes rather infectious. She was met with a series of doodles, a rainbow, a cat, a heart and smiley face followed by a messy yet cursive script;

"Little duckie. I want to talk at lunch. By the lockers. Don't run away, I can always find you. xoxo"

Her smile faltered slightly. Why could Brittany want to talk to her? Was it about their encounter in the bathroom? Oh god, what if it is about that? Maybe the note was from Santana and not Brittany?

Rachel couldn't help the pooling nausea in her stomach as she lifted her head once again to glance across the room to the bubbly blonde. She had to say yes… Like Brittany had said, she can always find her. What was the use in avoiding her? She should just face her fears and get it over with, right? She bobbed her head in a small nod, her lips tugging into a tight smile in response to the cheerio before burying her face in her notebook once again.

Please please please on all that is Babara, don't let it be a prank involving slushies.

The star brunette willed away the rest of the class through alternating between staring at the clock and drumming her pen on the table. She was anxious to get this little chat with Brittany (and thus obviously Santana) out the way as soon as possible.

When the bell rang to signal the end of class, Rachel quickly packed up her belongings, and held her notebook protectively against her chest as she hunched her shoulders and hurried out of the classroom and straight across the hall to wait by Brittany's locker. Without conscious effort, Rachel began to chew on her bottom lip, her childlike nervous tendencies coming out to play.

"Rachie!" The squeal of her name met her ears before the blonde engulfed her in a warm hug, gently lifting her off her feet. "You came! You didn't run away! Yay, now I don't have to get Lord Tubbington to find you!"

The blonde giggled as she placed the stunned brunnette back onto her feet, her wide cheery smile on her lips, unfaltering, even as she looked down at the deer in the headlights expression on Rachels own face.

"Stop panicking, Berry. This aint no prank." Came the voice of one Santana Lopez. Rachel knew the cheerleader appear, you never see one without the other.

"W-what? I'm not panicking!"

Santana merely scoffed, raising her brow in amusement as she shook her head.

"Berry, I know you better than you think. You're panicking. Now hush that giant mouth of yours cause Britt-Britt's got something she wants to ask you."

Her words were cut off by a mild cry of pain as Brittany expression morphed a look of utter seriousness as she swatted the other cheerleaders arm. "Sannie, be nice!"

She then turned her attention back to the diva, her grin once again reappearing even though Rachel had yet to reply, which was uncharacteristic of her. But Little Rachie was keeping her shy and silent.

"Raaaachie" Brittany drawled out her name before giggling, her hand taking Rachels. "D'ya want to come to a sleepover at Sannies house? Puh-leaaaaase don't say no. I know Sannie scares you and makes you poop your panties. But but, I want you there. I want us to play!"

Brittany quickly shook her head before correcting herself.

"I mean, I want us to hangout!"

Rachels mouth opened… then closed… then opened again… then closed. Was this really happening? Surely it was some kind of prank..But then, Brittany wouldnt be in on it too..She was nice.

No no. She couldnt go to a sleepover anyway, she wouldnt be able to take Mr Harrison!

"Uh, sorry, Britt, but I cant. I have so much homework, and my dads don't like me staying out. Plus, I have to practice my singing and dancing. I've been rather lacking recently. Thank you for the invite though!"

She spat out all the excuses she could think of before attempting to push past the girls, a pleasant smile on her lips before her arm was grabbed by Santana.

"Santana, please let me go. I have to get to the lunch hall. I need my salad at exactly 12:30."

"Britt isnt the only one who wants you to come. Come to the sleepover. Seriously, tell me you can say no to that face?"

She gestured toward Brittany whilst Rachel was once again shocked, Santana had admitted that she even wanted her there.. God, this must be a prank.. but oh.. That pout. Brittany was fluttering her lashes, her lips protruding in the cutest of childlike pouts that she had ever seen. It make her melt and just want to give this girl everything she could possibly want, as long as it made her smile.

"Oh… okay! Fine. Just this once!"

Rachel was engulfed once again in a hug from Brittany, her squeals deafening her for a short moment before she was release.

"Good girl, Berry. Meet us after school, we'll drive to your place to grab some things and then we'll head to mine. Now get to lunch, Miss I need to be fed at 21:30 on the dot!"

Before the brunette could even respond, the other two girls were joined at the pinky and sauntering off down the hall to find their own lunch, leaving Rachel to lean against the nearest locker and recount everything that just happened. Why did she feel all warm inside when Santana had said "Good girl?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy with work, moving and graduating university, but here you go, your next installment! I made it slightly longer than the other chapters for you all to enjoy. Happy reading. xoxo, Regina.**

* * *

It felt to Rachel as though the rest of the day dragged out for years. Every time she glanced up at the clock at the back of the class she would see that only a few minutes had passed, her anxiety rising each second as her thoughts spiralled, over-thinking every aspect of the sleepover to come. What if it was a prank? What if it /wasn't/ a prank? How was she going to sleep? She wouldn't be able to snuggle Mr Harrison through the night.. How would she be able to ensure her diaper went undetected? And she sure as hell was going to miss her goodnight bottle. Ever since she'd begun this, adult food just didn't appeal. She rarely ate, for both body reasons as well as baby reasons. It was just a plus that drinking only her bottles and every so often some fruit meant that she would lose weight which unbeknown to anyone, she desperately wanted.

Finally just as her anxieties were about to get the best of her the bell rang signalling the end of the school day. It was time. She had no time to worry any longer, her fears were upon her. The petite diva quickly collected her possessions from her locker before making her way to the school parking lot, where she was met with squeals and the tight embrace of one hyper blonde.

"I'm so excited, Rachie! We're gonna have so much fun! Aren't we Sanny? So much fun!"

Santana caught the brunettes gaze, her lips curling into an uncharacteristically friendly smile as she nodded.

"Sure, Britt-Britt. Now hop in the car, we need to get Rachels stuff."

Rachel didn't miss Santana using her name rather some horrid nickname, reassuring her slightly.. Maybe this wasn't a joke? She climbed into the back seat, the front seat having being taken by Brittany as Sanatna climbed into the drivers side.

"Would you like me to provide directions, Santana? I'm not sure if you know the route."

"No need, Berry. I know where you live." She flashed her a small grin in the rear view mirror as she pulled out of the parking lot, she was trying hard. She needed to show Rachel that she could be nice, that she did care about her. "Seat belts."

The Latina was correct, she knew exactly where Rachel lived, pulling up to her house before even five minutes were up.

"Do ya want us to come in with you, Berry?"

Rachel immediately shook her head, flashing each girl a wide grin, even if it was laced with undeniable nerves.

"No no, Santana, it's fine. I'll just grab a few things and be back in a matter of minutes."

Without another word, Rachel had undone her seatbelt and was walking up the path to her front door before the other girls could object. She quickly let herself inside, the house empty and silent as per usual. She used to resent her fathers for being away so often, but now that she'd found a means of escape, the ache in her heart had begun to ease a little. And anyway, if they were around more she wouldn't be able to release her inner Little ever again. And now that she'd started, it was just something that she could never give up. The petite diva make quick work of the stairs, taking them two at a time as she made her way to her room. The young brunette collected her favourite pyjamas, -white with tiny stars on the pant legs- her favourite bear, pacifier and a diaper. She didn't know if she would be able to use any of them, but the prospect of being without her favourite possessions made the pit of her stomach pool with nausea.

Once she'd finished packing her bag, which couldn't have taken more than ten minutes, give or take a couple where she paced the hall, trying to calm her nerves, Rachel quickly made her way back out to the waiting girls. She couldn't help the pleased smile that graced her lips when she realised they were still waiting there for her, relaxing a little more as she jumped into the car. Nothing bad had happened yet.. maybe this sleepover was legit.

"All ready, Berry?"

Santana glanced at her through the rear view mirror, not waiting for a response as she started up the car. The Latina just wanted to get home already. She was terrible at showing it, but she was rather excited about the night to come. She' was telling the truth when she told Rachel by the lockers that she wanted her at the sleepover too. It was a well known fact that Santana was not great at dealing with emotions, and it just so happened that the Latina's fondness for the Diva just so happened to be displayed through insults and slushie facials. But as soon as she'd noticed -with the help of the ever observant Brittany, of course- that Rachel was changing, more childlike, she couldn't help but ignore her feelings of adoration for the girl much longer. Hence, the request for a sleepover. They had to start somewhere, right? And what better way than a sleepover. She knew she probably wouldn't get to see little Rachie, her only glimpse of her having been in the bathrooms that one time when her bear was placed in her arms. But she was hopeful that with the help of Brittany, and some time spent together, she'd be able to earn the trust of both Rachel and Rachie.

Rachel spent the entire journey with her gaze out the window, deep in thought, only being pulled from her day dreams at the loud shrill squeal that came from Brittany in the front seat. "Rachie! We're here. We're here!"

She quickly unclasped her seatbelt, grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder before she was met with the warm smile coming from Santana herself as she opened the back door for her. "Thank you, Santana. That was awfully sweet of you."

Rachel dipped her head in a nod at the brunette once she'd stepped from the car, making sure to keep her bag on her person as they walked into the main entrance of Santana's apartment. The girls silently made their way up the three flights of stairs before Rachel finally parted her lips to speak once again.

"This is a very pleasant building, Santana. How long have you lived here for?"

Rachel was both nervous and trying to remain polite, which explained her uncharacteristically quiet behaviour as the girls entered the apartment.

"'Bout 8 months now, Rache. Ever since I came out to my parents. They thought it be best I lived someplace else, y'know?" She shrugged, feigning nonchalance as the Blonde skipped past them both, instantly flopping down onto the couch.

"Sannies place is awesome, Rachie. We can have so much fun here. And no parents to stop us!" She giggled, lifting her legs to lay across the couch, her palms tapping rhythmically on her flat stomach as the diva shuffled over to join her, perching on the arm of the couch.

"I've never really done the sleepover thing before. What do we do?"

Brittany just gave Rachel an incredulous blank stare, her words laced with shock.

"You've never been to a sleepover!?"

Rachel merely shook her head, flashing both girls a sheepish grin. "I've never been invited to one, my lack of friends and social status made that inevitable."

Santana's features flashed what looked like guilt before she quickly masked it with a smile, flopping down on the couch opposite the two girls.

"We watch movies, eat food, snuggle and just do whatever we like, Rae."

The girls began to do just that, starting with a joint trip to the kitchen so they could prepare the various snacks they required whilst they watched their selection of movies. They giggled and laughed together, Brittany playfully throwing a Cheeto into the latinas mouth as they filled the bowls with crisps and other essentials. Rachel couldn't help but feel at ease in this foreign environment, her anxiety and nerves soon dissipating after the fourth or fifth time Santana had called her by one of Brittany's preferred nickname for her. 'Rae'. She was beginning to believe that this was Santana's attempt to start again with the girl, a second chance per se. And Rachel Berry is known for her ability to give second chances, and so, she was determined to relax and have a memorable sleepover.

All was going well, they'd watched various comedy movies, each girl laughing happily at the jokes shared on screen. They were well and truly enjoying themselves, laying together under a shared blanket on the couch.

Rachel however could feel the time getting later and later, and she was itching to release her little and the restraint she was placing on herself was making her rather irritable.

"How about we watch a horror movie next!?"

Santana flashed a mischievous grin at her suggestion, eying both the girls. The mention of a horror movie immediately filled Rachel with dread. She hated those movies and Rachie hated them even more!

"D-do we have to, Santana? I'm not really a fan of horrors.."

Rachel's words left her lips with very little confidence and were met with the playful smirk of Santana.

"What's wrong, Rach, do they scare you?"

"Yes, Santana. I am not ashamed to admit that horror movies, which are purposely made to induce fear, scare me!" Rachel didn't mean to be so harsh with her words, but she could feel herself becoming defensive. She hated those movies and she didn't want to display fear in front of the girls. Especially without the comfort of her bear.

Santana, who was also known for becoming defensive at times, felt as though Rachel had purposefully shot down her idea.

"Fine, we'll stick to comedies, or maybe even cartoons." Santana sneered. "I forgot you were such a wimp, RuPaul."

Immediately Santana was filled with regret, she didn't mean to get so hurtful. It was her knee jerk response and she needed to work on it. "Rach.. I didn't mean that.. I'm sorry."

But Rachel didn't hear her, she'd already darted from the couch, tears stinging at her eyes.

Yes. She was over reacting, but she couldn't help it. It was a defence mechanism, she was regressing to hide from the hurt she felt at the Latinas words. Rachel knew as soon as her sobs escaped her lips, her arms wrapping tightly around her knees as she rocked herself in the corner of the bathroom that she had over reacted and undoubtedly outed herself to the one person who had made her come running in here in the first place.

"Stay here, Sanny. I'll get her."

Rachel heard Brittanys muffled words to Santana before there was a gentle tap on the bathroom door. "Rachie..?"

Silence. She clamped her palm over her trembling lips, trying to muffle her childlike sobs.

"Rachie? Sanny didn't mean to be mean. She just gets frustrated sometimes, she's trying to be nice though. She's trying.. Please open the door? It's just me."

Brittanys words seemed sincere, but then when wasn't Britt sincere? She was one of the most honest, kind and loving human-beings on the planet. She wouldn't harm a fly. And that was why Rachel began to slowly crawl toward the bathroom door, kneeling up to quickly unhook the latch before landing on her bottom once again.

Upon hearing the click of the latch, the blonde took that as her opportunity to enter the bathroom, wanting nothing more than to console the brunette. They had all been getting along, slowly beginning to encourage Rachel to relax, to make her believe that they wanted to be her friends until Santana had slipped up for a brief moment and sent them hurtling back a whole bunch of steps.

Brittany could barely conceal the adoring smile on her lips when she saw Rachel on the floor, sobbing away. It wasn't that she was enjoying Rachel being so clearly upset at the situation, it was the fact that 'Rachie' was letting herself be seen. Her guard had fallen and she'd retreated to the best way she knew how to comfort herself. Britt had known all along that Rachel was like her, but seeing the petite diva hugging her knees to her chest, whilst sobbing on the floor like a child had just confirmed her beliefs further. Anyone else would have blinked and froze at the absurdity of the situation, but it didn't phase the blonde at all. Her tall frame instantly dropping to the floor, pulling the tiny diva into her lap, her fingers beginning to soothingly stroke her hair.

"It's okay, Rachie." She brushed her lips to the top of the young girls head, slowly rocking the both of them.

"Try and breathe, babygirl. Dry those tears and let me see that pretty smile of yours."

Rachel, although in slight shock at Brittany's reaction, couldn't help but burrow into her embrace, wanting nothing more than the warmth and security than what the arms around her had made her feel. All Santana had said to her was slip up, calling her RuPaul rather than Rachel. It stung at her insecurities, and although Rachel was able to push the insult aside, Rachie, who had been begging to be released all night had other ideas, hence the resulting sobbing in the bathroom.

"Tana no like Rachie.." Rachels words escaping her lips through sobs -although, said sobs were beginning to quiet - as she hid her face against the blondes chest. She was well and truly little now, Rachel having left, deciding to deal with any backlash at her own outing of herself later on. "Tana wan' Rachie gone!"

Brittany once again couldnt help a faint smile when she heard the innocence in Rachels voice, she shook her head firmly before crooking a finger under the young girls chin to make her look at her. Her voice confident and serious as she eyed the brunette.

"Now, listen to me, RachieBear. Sanny doesn't want you to go. Wanna know a secret?" She leaned in to whisper in the young girls ear after the diva bobbed her head in a quick nod, having been distracted by the prospect of learning a secret.

"She wants us all to be friends. Like a family." Brittany grinned at Rachel as she watched the myriad of emotions flicker across the young girls features until she settled on one, her lips tugging into a timid smile.

"Sanny wan' be Rachie friend?"

Her eyes were wide and hopeful, wanting nothing more than to believe Brittany, and why shouldn't she? Brittany never lied. Brittany was a complete truth teller. So it must be true! She giggled quietly to herself, leaning further into the blondes embrace before a faint yawn escaped her lips. Her rush of emotions and little session of tears having tired her out.

"You're a sleepy Rachie." Brittany giggled, tapping the little ones nose before easily standing with her still in her arms. "How about we go finish watching the movie, huh?"

Rachel merely nodded as Brittany began to leave the confines of the bathroom, Rachels fingers gripping Britts shirt so she could cling. "I cuddle wif you thoughs?"

"Of course, Rachie. Can Sanny join too?"

Brittany bobbed her head toward the bedroom door after they left the ensuite, forcing Rachel to finally let her gaze land on the Latina who had been waiting there the whole time, her normally confident smirk replaced with an apologetic and anxious smile.

"Yeah, can I join the cuddles too, Rach?"

Rachel chewed her lip, thoughtful for a moment before quickly nodding, a faint giggle leaving her lips. Why not? "Cuddle times!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so so so sorry for taking so long to update. I've been so busy with work and graduating from university as well as trying to overcome the god awful writers block. This next chapter is absolutely terrible and I am sorry for any typos or spelling mistakes, but I thought you all deserved the next update to read. Thank you so much for the ongoing reviews, PMs and just all round support. I am determined to keep writing this for you all for as long as you want me to. I hope you enjoy it, even though it is not my best work. ~ Regina.**

**P.s, as always feel free to PM me with prompts or just to chat. I love hearing from you all. **

Brittany carried Rachel down into the living room with Santana following behind them anxiously. She was struggling with her emotions, feeling both guilty and elated at the fact that Rachel had chosen (albeit, not really by choice) to let Rachie be seen. Santana couldn't help the faint smile of adoration on her lips as she watched the little diva curl against Brittany's side when they reached the couch. And yes, she was possibly a little jealous too.

Santana was utterly inept at accepting and correctly acting upon her feelings for the brunette, but contrary to popular belief, she did not hate the girl. Quite the opposite in fact, she loved her. She came to the realisation with the help and gentle prodding of the ever perceptive Brittany, of course. One night when they were snuggling, she'd pointed out how they had both developed feelings for Berry. Santana, of course, argued it at first, denied it until she was blue in the face but ultimately she knew that Brittany was correct. Just like she also knew the small girl would be the perfect third addition to their unconventional family.

"Whatdya wanna watch, Rachie?"

Santana ensured her voice was soft and unthreatening as she asked the girl, the small angelic voice that met her ears instantly making her heart melt.

"Wion King, pease, Sannie."

She merely nodded, flashing both girls on the couch a soft smile as she set the DVD to play before joining them once again. At first she was conscious of her position on the couch, not wanting to get too close to Rachie and scare her off, but about thirty minutes into the movie Rachel's giggles erupted, filling the room with the innocent sound.

"Did you see the hyena, Sannie?"

She giggled happily, moving to rest her head on the latinas shoulder, having relaxed further through the comfort of the familiar movie.

Midway through the film, both cheerleaders noticed that the now silent Rachel had fallen asleep resting against Santana's shoulder.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Britt-Britt?"

"I like Rachie cuddles."

Now that the Diva had fallen asleep, the blonde felt no need to be strong for her, thus her inner little found her way out.

"I wan' Rachie cuddles all the time!"

The blonde giggled whilst Santana nodded her head in agreement, her gaze moving toward the sleeping diva. She could feel her heart swelling with adoration for the young girl, wishing more than anything that she could see this side of Rachel again.

Santana slowly manoeuvred herself from the resting Rachie, replacing a couch pillow under Rachels head before draping a blanket over the sleeping girl. Once she was sure she hadn't woken the Diva, Santana turned her attention to Brittany, the smile gracing her features full of warmth.

"I'm just going to set out the blankets in the bedroom for when we all go to bed, okay, baby? You stay with Rachie."

Brittany merely nodded at Santana before she left the room.

Santana made her way to her bedroom, wanting to ensure that the room was ready to sleep in when the three girls finally retreated for the night. She quickly made work of changing the sheets on her bed, Brittany had spilt coffee on them before school and she didn't think Rachel would want to sleep on coffee stained sheets. Once the bed was freshly made, with the pillows all freshly puffed and looking tidy she decided to lay out the girls pyjamas for them, her motherly instincts kicking in. First Santana went to her closet, grabbing her own PJ shorts and tank top before picking a ducky onesie for Brittany. She knew that even if Rachel didn't know about Britts little side that she wouldn't even bat an eye at Britt-Britt sleeping in a onesie. The blonde cheerleader was well known for her whimsical innocence. She laid the clothing on the end of the bed before deciding to grab Rachels from her bag too. After locating the Divas bag in the corner of the room she quickly opened it up with the intention of grabbing her pyjamas to lay them with the others but before she could grab them she was met with the sight of Mr Harrison, the girls teddybear once again.

Santana's lips curled into a soft smile as she pulled the bear from Rachels bag, inspecting the comfort item that she'd only seen once before, in the school bathroom. Rachel had insisted it was her cousins item, but just as Santana had suspected, it was obviously hers. Quickly shaking herself from her thoughts, the latina placed the bear aside, reaching into the bag in search of the pyjamas once again. She pulled out soft cotton PJ's that were patterned with gold stars, a knowing smile gracing her lips as she let out a light chuckle. Of course Rachel would wear stars to bed. Santana quickly propped the bear back into the bag so that Rachel was unaware that she'd seen it before standing with the Pj's in hand to fold them on the bed next to hers and Brittany's. It was only when she began to fold the items of clothing that Santana realised something was wrapped up in the shirt of the garments. She quickly folded the trousers before shaking the shirt to release the item, her brow raising in surprise when a small purple pacifier landed on the fresh sheets of her bed. She had a binky! Rachie had a binkie!

Santana felt her stomach flip with butterflies as she imagined Rachel soothing herself with the item, her heart feeling like it was growing even more with love for the girl. She quickly placed the shirt with the other items of clothing before placing the pacifier back into the divas bag, not wanting her to be forced into declaring her little items if she wasn't ready to do so yet. Once she was finished in the bedroom, Santana made her way back to the living room to find her girls. Yes, they were her girls. She was determined to make Rachel let her in.

"Sannie!"

Santana was met with the two girls calling her name in tandem, although Rachels voice a little quieter as she had obviously just awoken from her little nap. Rachel flashed Santana a sheepish smile as she rubbed her tired eyes, her petite frame moving closer to Brittany as if to shield herself slightly from view. It was clear that she felt a little embarrassed or scared of the Latinas reaction to her little outburst earlier in the evening. Santana made note to try and make Rachel feel more at ease over the course of the sleepover.

"Hey girls. Still watching the film or do you want to head to bed now? We can watch cartoons and snuggle until we fall asleep."

Brittany instantly hopped off the couch, holding her hand out for Rachel.

"Come Rachie! Lets go snuggle in bed!"

Although her words spewed from her lips in an excited rush, it was clear by the yawn that followed that Brittany was also tired and ready to turn in for the night. Rachel slipped her small hand into the taller Blondes, following along as they walked into the bedroom.

Rachel let her gaze scan around the large room, her lower lip worming between her teeth when she spotted her PJs resting on the bed. She didn't get them out.. Did Sannie see her binky and bear? She hasn't said anything about it.. Maybe she didn't see? Rachel tried to usher away her worries as she settled herself on the edge of the bed, her fingers running along the soft sheets.

"You got my PJ's out, Santana?"

The latina nodded, smiling softly as she grabbed her own clothing.

"I hope that's okay, Rache. I just wanted to set everything out as I know you're both tired. Save time and all that."

Santana shrugged her shoulders all nonchalant, not wanting to give away having found her other items. The brunette cheerleader began to undress, following Brittany who had already gotten into her onesie.

"I'm just going to wash my face and change in my Pyjamas in the bathroom, okay?"

Rachel's words were laced with fatigue and nerves as she padded into the connecting bathroom, not waiting for a response as she closed and locked the door behind her. She heard Brittany speak to Santana, her words muffled from the next room as Rachel paused for a moment to take in her reflection in the mirror.

Was this really happening? She was staying the night at Santana Lopez' apartment? How would she cope without cuddling her bear and sucking her binky? And what about her diaper?! Oh gosh. She was pleased she had barely drunk anything over the course of the night. Hopefully she would make it through the night dry. Rachel took a deep breath in an attempt to settle her nerves before she changed into her pyjamas and neatly folding her clothes in her arms before making her way back into the bedroom to find the girls already in bed. She smiled sheepishly before glancing around.

"Um, Santana. Where should I sleep?"

Rachel's demeanour was uncharacteristically timid as she laid her clothing on top of her bag before shuffling from foot to foot waiting for Santana to answer. She was still nervous, the events of the evening running through her mind as well as her fears surrounding this entire event being some sort of prank. Santana merely smiled tiredly at the Diva before lifting the blanket, gesturing for the girl to climb into bed beside her. She didn't say a word, instead watching the emotions flashing across the stars petite features. She didn't want to overwhelm her. She wanted Rachel to be comfortable and so she was truly delighted when the diva crawled into bed beside her without question, her small frame fitting perfectly beside Santana's.

After a quick discussion each girl declared that they were all exhausted, deciding to forego watching TV in bed and instead turned off the lights to settle down for the night. Brittany was the first to fall asleep, her soft breathing bringing comfort to Rachel. It was nice not sleeping alone for once. Rachel closed her eyes, feigning sleep as she waited for the Latina beside her to drift off as well. She wanted her binky and the only way she would be able to get it would be once the others had fallen asleep. It wasn't until about an hour had passed that Rachel believed Santana had fallen asleep before she slowly and carefully released herself from the bed. Tiptoeing in the dark to her night bag so she could grab her pacifier from inside. As soon as she felt in her hand she instantly relaxed, climbing back into bed as quickly and quietly as she had left it. Rachel turned onto her side so she was facing away from the Latina before slipping the item past her lips, the sensation of the paci in her mouth lulling her into a light slumber completely unaware that Santana was still awake and had witnessed the entire thing and thus missing the warm tired smile on Santanas lips before she too fell asleep after the diva.


	7. Chapter 7

**This next chapter is dedicated to ****gleekstar1433**** for being a constant unwaivering fan of this story. It's a rather short chapter, but I hope you all like it. In the next chapter i'm hoping for some Britt-Britt/Rache interaction to take place. Is there anything you would like to see happen?**

**\- Regina**

Santana was pulled from her dreams by a distant noise that sounded like crying. Her brow furrowed as she tried to fight away the sound that seemed intent on waking her up but with all her effort to continue to sleep, the muffled sounds of crying and sniffling continuing on. It was irritating as hell, whoever was crying outside needed to shut the hell up so she could get her beauty sleep!

It took Santana a moment to remember that she wasn't alone in her room, with both Brittany and Rachel sleeping with her which instantly awoke her inner protective self. Upon this realisation Santana quickly opened her eyes, first checking on the blonde facing her in case she was having a nightmare or something, only to find that it was not her who was awake but instead Rachel who had been laying on her other side. Only Rachel was no longer in the bed beside her, instead her pacifier laid where the young girl should be.

Santana quickly shot out of bed, all sleepiness leaving her as she was filled with concern for the crying diva. She made her way to the corner of the room where Rachel was huddled, a deep frown on her features as she crouched down, her hand slowly reaching out to touch the young girls shoulder to alert her of her presence.

"What's the matter, Rache?"

Rachel's head instantly shot up, her features contorted into a mixture of fear and shame as she attempted to focus on the figure in front of her, glad that the room was dark so they couldn't truly see each other clearly.

"I so sorry Sannie! I so sorry!"

Santana quickly realised that little Rachie was here again as her stomach churned with longing to comfort the little girl. She had no clue why she was crying. A nightmare possibly?

"You don't need to apologise, Rache. Just tell me what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

Santana's voice was laced with concern as she sat down in front of the girl, her hands moving to her arms in an attempt to pull her into her lap, only to be met with resistance and further whimpers from Rachel.

"No no! No punish me. I sorry. I didn't mean to!"

Rachel's words, although not loud enough to wake the deep sleeper Brittany, were loud enough to startle Santana whose brow formed a deep frown at the girls clear distress.

"Rachie, it's okay. You're not in trouble, baby. Just tell me what's wrong, okay?"

Her soft tone and words were met with Rachel throwing herself into the Latinas arms, her face hiding against her shoulder as she murmured through her cries.

"I sorry, I wet! I sorry, Sannie. It not a big wet!"

It took a moment for the Brunette to register what she meant before her hands moved to rest on the little girls bottom, inspecting Rachels PJ's to find a small damp patch. Santana couldn't help sighing in relief, having feared that it was something more serious upsetting the girl.

"Oh babygirl, its okay."

Santana moved her free hand to gently run her fingers through Rachies hair, like Brittany had done earlier in the evening as she held Rachel close to her.

"Its okay, Rachie. We all have accidents sometimes. Let's get you cleaned up okay?"

Santana took this moment to hold Rachel away at arm's length so she could look the girl in the eyes and show her that she truly wasn't angry or upset at her before lifting her as she got to her feet. Without another word, Santana walked to the edge of the room to grab the petite brunettes' overnight bag before heading to the bathroom. The diva was too distracted in her attempt to stifle her sniffles to protest at the latinas actions.

Santana placed the girls bag on the floor before sitting the young girl down on top of the closed toilet, her fingers running soothingly through her hair.

"Would you like to take a shower, Rach? Or just get changed now and shower in the morning, hm? It's still pretty late."

Rachel took a moment to think, her gaze flickering to the shower before quickly shaking her head, wanting nothing more than to get into some clean clothes as quickly as possible. She didn't plan on sleeping any longer though, no way. She couldn't risk another accident.

"I get changed?"

She nodded not waiting for a response from Santana before she hopped off the toilet to grab her overnight bag. She didn't want the Latina to see her diaper and bear inside, she couldn't wear it and she didn't want them to be found. The little Diva ruffled around in her bag in search of clean PJ's, ensuring that the Latina couldn't see the bags contents as she pulled out the fresh clothing.

"Uh, Rach?"

With a quick turn of her head, Rachel saw Santana shuffling somewhat awkwardly which only made Rachel feel exceedingly anxious herself, her arms wrapping around her torso instinctively.

"Uh huh, Sannie?"

"Now, just hear me out here, okay, baby? And know that I'm not being mean. I promise."

Santana attempts to smile reassuringly, moving to sit herself on the edge of the bath before continuing.

"Have you.. Ever.. Um. Have you ever worn a diaper, Rach? I have some here and it might help reassure you to sleep tonight."

Rachel immediately shook her head firmly, her eyes brimming with defensive tears.

"No no! I don't need diapers, Sannie!"

Although Rachel would love to have the safety and comfort of her diaper right now, she didn't want Santana to know that. She'd tell people! She'd be even more bullied at school!

"Rach, Rach."

Sanatana quickly moved beside Rachel, her hand moving to rest on the petite girls arm.

"I didn't mean to upset you, honest."

The latina made the motion of crossing her heart with her index finger.

"I just thought it might help you relax and sleep the rest of the night. I won't tell anyone, baby. It'll be our little secret."

Rachel seemed to calm ever so slightly, leading Santana to feel more confident bringing up the young girls bear.

"And, I bet Mr Harrison is still in your bag, he could sleep with us too. I know he's your 'cousins' but I'm sure he'll help you feel more comfortable. Do you like that idea, Rachie?"

Santana was trying her best to soothe Rachel, all she wanted to do was make the little diva happy, and seeing her so upset was breaking her heart.

"What do you say, Rachie?"

Santana brushed a loose strand of hair from the girls face, enticing her to look at her. Rachels brow was furrowed in thought, her warring emotions visible on her features before she finally parted her lips to reply to the older girl.

"No tell anyone? We can keep diapers a secret?"

Santana smiled softly as she nodded, quickly standing to grab a diaper from a small cupboard under the sink before returning to her position beside Rachel again.

"I won't tell anyone, baby. And it'll help you and Mr Harrison sleep."

Rachel merely nodded as she gently took the diaper from Santana, indicating that she would put it on herself without help. Santana took the hint, although slightly saddened that she couldn't help Rachel, she took a few steps outside the bathroom, hoping that in time Rachel would trust her further with these things.

"I'll wait here for you, okay?"

She quietly closed the door behind her, waiting patiently for Rachel as a small smile of mild excitement played on her lips. It felt like hours before the diva appeared from the bathroom, but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes when she toddled from the bathroom, Mr Harrison tucked under her arm as she made her way to lean anxiously against Santanas side, her PJ pants bulging slightly over her diaper clad bottom.

"Ready for bed, sweet girl?"

Santana looked over Rachel's form, she looked much more relaxed now wearing fresh clothing and with her bear close by, which made Santana smile softly. Rachel was utterly adorable and she hoped she would feel more comfortable around her soon. She slowly held out her hand, exhaling in relief when Rachel took it and let her guide her back into bed, both of them climbing in behind the still snoozing Brittany Rachel instantly snuggled her bear close, burying her face into his fur as she let her eyes flutter closed, the exhaustion of the night sending her straight off to sleep, with the Latina following soon after but not before she gently placed the girls previously discarded pacifier on the night stand to ensure it remained safe throughout the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys. I am soooooooo sorry that it took me so long to update! Almost a year, oh my gosh! I truly hope you all forgive me and thank you so much to those of you who are still following the story. I have the next instalment for you and am currently working on the next chapter to ensure I dont leave you wonderful people hanging for so long again. This is an entire Santana/Rachel chapter, however the next chapter will involve all three a lot more. :) **

**Love you guys so much! xoxo, Regina. **

Chapter 8

Rachel was the first to wake the next morning. The sun's rays shining in, warming her features as she slowly felt herself pulled from her slumber. For a few moments before she opened her eyes, Rachel was happy, calm, at peace. She'd successfully spent the night at another person's place. Santana Lopez's place to be exact. As the Latina's name fluttered through Rachels mind, she quickly shot up and out of the bed as the events of the night previous began to fill her mind. Oh god, she'd wet the bed. She'd exposed Rachie to 'Tana - Santana! Rachel darted a glance to her bed mates to ensure they were still sound asleep before she hurried to the en-suite bathroom with her overnight bag in hand, each step she took was precise and calculated to minimise any rustling of the diaper she was wearing. Once locked safely inside the room Rachel quickly removed the diaper from her petite bottom, wrapping it up in a small plastic sandwich bag from her night bag before hiding it from view right at the bottom underneath Mr Harrison.

And breathe.

Rachel took a moment to check out her reflection in the mirror before splashing some cool water over her face to wash away the sleep from her features. She needed to go back out into the bedroom and face the sleeping girls soon. They were bound to wake up eventually and she was sure as soon as they did she would need to explain to Santana the events of last night. Yes, Santana had said it could be their little secret, but how could she be sure that the latina would keep the fact that she wet the bed to herself? The rest of the school were bound to know come monday morning.

The more Rachel let herself think, the more panicky and nervous she began to feel. Her secret was out and it would soon spread like wildfire through the school, she just knew it. She needed to run, to hide from the inevitable! It was as if Little Rachie was taking over and all her instincts were telling her to run from her eventual undoing. The young diva quickly swapped her PJs for her day clothes, having decided to sneak out before her two bedmates awoke and could threaten to spill her secrets.

Once she was dressed, Rachel tiptoed from the bathroom and made her way out of the adjoining bedroom as silently as she possibly could to prevent either of the girls from waking up. Before leaving the door slightly ajar, the diva took one last look at the two sleeping forms, a faint smile laced with sadness gracing her lips. She'd had fun while it lasted. Continuing her quiet movements, she tiptoed down the hall toward the front door, she was so focused on staying as quiet as possible that she didnt hear the movement behind her.

"Why're you leaving, Rae?"

The Latinas words were heavy with confusion and sadness, she didn't want the young girl to leave, let alone sneak out before anyone could stop her, especially without an explanation. The night had gone so well, she thought Rachel had enjoyed the sleepover. Yeah there was the one slip up and then the little accident in the night time, but overall the sleepover was an extreme success.

"Why're you leaving?" The Latinas brow furrowed when Rachel hadnt responded, instead she merely turned around, her eyes wide with worry even as Santana repeated herself.

"I.. Uh..Um."

Rachels words trailed off to silence. How was she supposed to tell Santana that she was leaving to saviour the last few hours of peace before her secrets were spread for the entire world to see? Instead she did what she'd done quite a lot recently and let her Little take the wheel for a short while as her lower lip rolled between her teeth, her shoulders lifting in a timid shrug.

Santana ran her fingers through her messy hair as she inched toward the young girl by the front door. Her heart was aching with worry, she didnt want her to leave, not yet.

"Please don't go yet, we had fun last night. Didn't we?" She'd had fun at least, so had Britt and she'd thought Rachel had too, so why was she leaving?

Rachel nodded slowly, signalling that she had had fun too although her brow remained deeply furrowed.

"I.. I go befores you tell my secret. I wan' hide."

The childlike voice met Santanas ears and left her feeling a little hurt. She knew instantly that the girl was referring to the bathroom incident as well as her current persona. She'd not laughed when little Rachie first came out to play and she'd even told Rachel she wouldnt tell anyone about the diaper, yet she still didnt believe her. It hurt. It hurt a lot, although she wasn't surprised. It wasnt as though Rachel would all of a suddent trust her completely. She'd been a bitch to her. A royal bitch in fact.

Santana reached a hand forwards to brush a loose strand of hair away from Rachels face, a faint sigh leaving her lips when the young diva flinched instinctively.

"Please don't go, Rachie. I don't want you to go. I'm not going to tell anyone your secret." She tried to sound as sincere as possible whilst Rachels young voice and timid stance brought out the honest caring mother in her.

"I know it's hard to trust me, especially after the way i've treated you in the past.. but honestly, Rachie.. Baby.. I'm not going to tell anyone. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I don't want you to hide."

Maybe it was the fact that the cheerleader had only awoken a few moments earlier, but she felt no shame in telling Rachel the truth this time. She just wanted the young girl to stay and she knew the truth was the best way to go about this.

"I want you to stay just as much as Britt-Britt does."

Rachel said nothing, her eyes focused on the girl in front of her. She wanted to believe Santana, she really did, but she was scared. For what felt like a life time the girls remained silent, just staring eye to eye until Santana finally raised her hand, offering her pinky to the young girl. Everyone knew that pink promises were the most coveted of promises. You could never break those! And so when the three words left the Latinas lips; "I pinky it." Rachie offered up her own pinky and hesitantly linked it with the older girls, a timid smile gracing her lips.

"You pwomise, Tana?"

Santanas features were alight with a giant smile at the brunettes response her head bobbing furiously in a nod. "I promise. And we both know Pinkies can never be broken."

Rachie trusted Tana, or, she trusted in the laws of the pinkie promise even if grown up Rachel was still undoubtedly a little skeptical, this didnt stop Rachie from quickly throwing herself at Santana, her arms wrapping around her in a hug which the girl returned with just as much vigor. Santana took this moment to lift the young girl and settle her on her hip. Rachie was caught by surprise by Santanas actions but didnt fight to be put down, instead she hooked her arms around the girls neck and nestled close.

"Now, shall we go make Britt-Britt some breakfast in bed?" Santana suggested as she inched away from the door, wanting to get all thoughts of Rachie leaving out of her mind. Rachie was letting Santana hold her and she wanted to ensure that this moment lasted for as long as possible.

Rachie gasped as her own tummy grumbled at the mention of food, a melodic giggle leaving her lips as she clung to the Latina, nodding at her suggestion.

"And we can make Rachie some too!" Santana chuckled as she gently poked Rachels tummy before walking to the kitchen with Rachel in her arms.

"An' Tana can has some too. We all eats in the bed?"

"Of course we can."

With all thoughts of leaving forgotten, Santana placed Rachel down on the countertop, smiling softly at her as she began looking through the cupboards and placing a box of lucky charms beside the young girl, the were Brittanys favourite and she knew her little Diva loved them too. After grabbing three bowls, one for the each of them, Santana spotted Britts collection of sippy cups in the cupboard and decided to test the boundaries with Rachel a little, hoping it would allow the young girl to feel a little more comfortable around her. Santana first of all grabbed the blondes favourite sippy cup, the one covered in little yellow ducks and filled it with orange juice before placing it beside Rachel on the tray with all the other items, making sure she 'accidentally' nudged the little girl with the cup to grab her attention.

"Tana…?"

It had worked. Santana hid her smile as she turned to face Rachel who was sat still on the counter, looking down at the sippy cup she'd purposely left on display.

"Mhm, little one?"

"Who cup is that?" Rachels brow was furrowed out of curiosity as she looked from the cup to the Latina and back again, her words seemed a little hopeful as if wanting the cup for herself. The cup was so cute, and it had handles! Rachie wanted a cup like that. Whoevers it was was super lucky. But why would Santana have one in the house? She didn't know until the night before that Little Rachie existed… so surely it wasn't for her, right?

"You mean the duckie cup, sweet pea?" Santana smiled, trying to act as normal as possible. "It's Britt-Britts."

Rachels eyes widened for a moment. Britt-Britts? Why did she use a sippy cup? Was it because it had duckies on it?

"Oh." Was all Rachel could respond, and Santana couldnt help but hear the disappointment in her voice, it was clear the young girl wanted a sippy cup too, but didn't know how to ask. She wished Rachel would be comfortable enough to let Rachie run free but she knew that would take time. Until then the latina would have to keep nudging her in the right direction.

"Its cute isn't it, Rachie?" Santana smiled sincerely at the little girl, quickly grabbing three bowls and spoons for the each of them, followed by a carton of milk, placing them on the breakfast tray before slowly grabbing a second sippy cup and holding it up to the young girl.

"Would you like to use one too? This one has little bears on it."

Rachels eyes lit up instantly at the offer, although she didn't want to let on how excited she was to use the cup, she merely nodded slowly. "P'ease, Tana".

Santana placed the second cup on the tray with a grand smile before checking for any other necessities.

"Lucky charms. Check. Milk. Check. Bowls and spoons. Check. Cups for my girls. Check. And a glass for me. Check. Do we need anything else, RaeRae?"

"We needs juice!" Rachel giggled madly as Santana playfully slapped her palm to her forehead before making her way to the fridge to grab a carton of OJ and filling the two girls sippy cups before her own glass.

"Doh! Silly me." She chuckled her words as she gently lifted the girl off the counter before grabbing the breakfast tray as she began to walk back to the bedroom, making sure that the young girl was following behind her.

"C'mon miss, lets go get into bed and wake BrittBritt so we can get our eats on!"

Once they had entered the room, Santana let Rachel climb into the bed first and get comfy before she settled herself down beside her, resting the tray on her lap. The blonde was still sound asleep when both girls were settled and so Rachel took it upon herself to not so gently wake her up by repeatedly poking her nose, her cherubic giggles filling the air.

"Wakey Wakey, Britt-Britt!"

Brittany groaned quietly as she tried to swat at Rachels prodding finger. "Go way, mama!"

Brittany's response only made Rachel giggle harder as she shook her head in confusion. Not understanding why Brittany would think she was her mama.

"I not your mama, silly. I Rachie! We gots you breakfast! Lucky charms!"

"Maybe we should eat them all Rachie if Britt Britt wants to keep eating, huh?"

Santana playfully winked at Rachel before laughing when Brittany instantly shot up, forcing her eyes open. She wasn't about to miss out on breakfast, even if she did want to sleep some more.

"I'm awake! Dun eats my food!"


End file.
